


i love us

by tangerinestars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AND GAY, And teasing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Morning Sex, Smut, they are happy and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars
Summary: The sun was peeking through the Los Angeles morning, which was finally achieving the illusive promises of cooler (enough) breezes in December. Somehow Christen isn’t awake yet, her cuddly form wrapped around a blanket, with a pillow between her knees.Tobin loved staring at her ass, and the long expanse of skin which was capped by her shorts. She reached for her phone on her bedside table, and opened a text from Lindsey, sent the night before.Watch out, Tobes, I think you might have married your stalker. :P





	i love us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/gifts).

The sun was peeking through the Los Angeles morning, finally achieving the illusive promises of cooler (enough) breezes in December. Somehow Christen isn’t awake yet, her cuddly form wrapped around a blanket, with a pillow between her knees.

Tobin loved staring at her ass, and the long expanse of skin which was capped by her shorts. She reached for her phone on her bedside table, and opened a text from Lindsey, sent the night before.

_ “Watch out, Tobes, I think you might have married your stalker :P” _

Attached is a photo of Tobin from years back, beaming at the camera, about to sign her name on a wall. In the corner is Christen, staring with a dead expression, what appears to be in Tobin’s direction. Blank eyes, pre-wrap headband, and the impression of someone _ sliiightly _ obsessed. It makes Tobin laugh. _ God, they were both so young. _ She couldn’t help but wonder how that younger version of herself would take the news that years later she’d be _ married _, and really truly happy.

She looks at the stare again, laughing at Christen’s expression, loudly. Christen stirs, and rolls over onto her back, curious as to why Tobin is laughing at 9:20 on a Saturday morning when she could be asleep. Sleep was her best friend sometimes.

“Heh. Babe, look at this.” Christen squints her eyes, and grabs at the phone, angling it to take a peek.

“What? Oh my god.” She falls back on the pillows, and throws her arm over her eyes.

“Lindsey called you my stalker, babe.” She’s still laughing.

“Ughhhhh I had SUCH a big crush on you. I promise I was not actually staring at you in that photo, it just looks like it.” She groaned, and did her best to roll over and forget that the photo existed at all.

“Yeah? You had a crush on me?” Tobin pulls at her arm, attempting to see Christen’s blushing face, but she is putting up a fight.

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Tobin is persistent, though, and rolls over, pulling Christen’s hands over her head, and lacing their fingers together. She places a light kiss to Christen’s lips, a familiar morning wakeup, before a spark lit behind her eyes.

“Don’t remind you of _ what_, Christen?”

It almost felt foreign for Tobin to say her full name like that, and yet it was also… kinda _hot_? She looked up at Tobin, a flush spreading across her cheeks, sucking her lower lip into her mouth, gaze dropping down to Tobin’s lips before back up to her wife’s eyes. She was usually Chris or Pressi or babe or baby, or Tobin’s recent favorite, _wife— _spoken in the best and most boring circumstances- “_Hi wife,_” like she was calling Christen something deliciously special. But _Christen…_ Christen was old and unfamiliar, the way Tobin would introduce her to perfect strangers, the way they met, all, “nice to meet you, Christen. I’m Tobin.” They were both attracted, and yet neither dreamed that _one day I’m gonna let this attraction become a crush, and watch it grow and change and one day I’m gonna kiss you and date you and fuck you and marry you and eat you for breakfast._

Tobin’s hips knocked down, sending a volt of electricity through Christen’s body, feeling the familiar surge of wetness begin to bloom between her legs.

“Do you wanna tell me about that crush you had on me?” She dug her hips down even more, and Christen uttered a soft cry, desperate for more friction. Tobin knew about the crush, obviously, but it still delighted her to ask about it. She nuzzled her nose down Christen’s neck, and began to kiss under her jaw, hips moving in a rhythm, bumping her wife’s legs open wider. Most of her weight was balanced between her knees, and holding her body through their laced together fingers, pressed into Christen’s pillow, on either side of her head. Gentle licks and sucks grazed across Christen’s neck, and her small whimpers made Tobin wetter every time she pressed down.

She sucked the spot at the base of Christen’s jawline, before whispering - “I bet I could probably make you come just like this.” Christen all but gasps, fucking her hips up for more contact, desperate for more friction or contact or something to counteract the burn. She could feel her wetness for real, now, the dampness slicking up through her as she twisted and tilted and craved anything she could get.

“I- _ ughhhh _ wanted you _ so bad _.” She was never good at denial.

“Mmmm, did you think about me fucking you, Chris?” Tobin’s sweatpants slung low around her waist, but she just ground her hips deeper into her wife, whose shorts were riding ever so higher, pulling up between her legs.

“Did you want me to slide my fingers inside you? Does that make you wet? 

She could only reply with a whimpered “_ Mhmm _”

“Did you imagine how it would feel for me to lick you, and slide my fingers inside you, and suck on your clit until you came on my tongue?” _ sweet, blissful, glorious torture _

Christen looks up into her wife’s brown eyes, overwhelmed by the curtain of long, honey brown hair which was enveloping them. Tobin had fire in her stare, and Christen decided to fight back, crossing her legs around Tobin’s hips and pulling her even closer before placing them back on the bed to give herself some leverage to play.

“Mmm, sometimes.” She bit her lip. “And then other times I thought about you on my bed, naked and spread out, and begging for me to touch you, sucking one of your nipples into my mouth.”

“Oh _ fuck _.” Tobin’s hips started doing double time, now, and she could feel the fabric begin to rub up on her clit, seam of her underwear giving some much needed contact. Back and forth, tighter and harder, and she knew Christen was experiencing a similar friction, with the little waves of pleasure rocking her body.

“And I wanted to taste you, and I wanted you to taste me, and in the darkest, quietest moments, you were all I could think about when I needed to come.” _ deeper, faster, harder _

“Did you play with your clit and think about me?” Christen moaned and nodded, mouth growing dry. “One finger? Or would you think I’d use more? Did you imagine what my mouth would feel like on your pussy?” She licked up a delicate bead of sweat and sucked on Christen’s earlobe, and Christen couldn’t even say anything, her mouth open, pink flush across her face. One glance into Tobin’s eyes, one more pull of the fabric tight against her, and she knew she could win.

“Mmmm, I’d circle with a finger, sometimes for hours, deeply in love with you, desperate to have you notice me, and then I’d slide two inside and wonder what your knuckles felt like when you’d slip through… I would come so hard, baby, just imagining you.” She let her eyes close as her words rolled over her skin and floated in the air, hanging there. Dripping sweet with honesty and a healthy dose of horny.

This time it was Tobin’s turn to be dumbfounded. “_Holy fuck baby _.”

Their hips knocked against each other in a blur, Christen pulling Tobin as close as she could with her ankles crossed around Tobin’s back, and wetness seeping through her shorts. Tobin pulled down a hand to wipe the hair from Christen’s face, as she increased the speed of her hips, and pulled Christen’s lower lip into her mouth, before sliding her tongue inside. She couldn’t tell whose moans were who’s, as she dug in deeper and harder, tongues twisting, until she could begin to feel Christen quiver from the early moments of an orgasm, and it’s all she needed to go over the edge herself.

“I thought about you, too, hair wild, thighs clamping my head between them, your beautiful mouth calling my name, sucking on your perfect little clit, fingers sinking deeper, and your come trickling down my chin. You were so innocent, and soft,” 

_ grind _

“and sweet”

_grind _

“and I wanted to make you scream and come undone around me.”

_grinding, circling, quivering twitching _

She dug down that much harder, changing angles, adding that much more pressure on her clit, as they began to come together, mouths connected, hands now running wild, as they pulled each other closer and hands began to slip under clothes, Christen’s fingers inside pants, gripping desperately onto Tobin’s ass as they began to come down from their high, twitching together, volts of electricity driving them crazy, kisses on necks, tongues sweeping.

Tobin finally rested her whole weight on top of her, lips now attached to the other side of her neck, teeth gently grazing. Breathing began to slow.

“Mmmm, I love you.” Christen beamed, arms coming to rest around Tobin’s neck, body resting on her chest, a slightly damp t shirt.

“You looooooove me how AWKWARD.” Tobin laughed into her skin, kissing it, biting it, sucking.

“Baby, I MARRIED you.” She moved her head a little to give her wife more access.

“Yeah,” 

_ kiss _

“but it’s so DORKY you have a cruuuuuush on me.” Christen rolls her eyes, and rolls them over, settling Tobin on her back, and kissing her neck, in turn.

“_Mmmm _ , how do I get you to _ shut up _?” Christen sat up, shifting back on her knees, and staring down at her wife, lips pink and swollen, white shirt stretched up to the bottom of her tits, smooth planes of her stomach showing every breath. She began to trail her hands upwards, and slowly circle her hips again, riding out the last of her orgasm.

“Ha- I don’t know, you’ll basically need to sit on my face.” Tobin’s snark and charm were at it again, usually a well-placed joke paired with a delicate arch of an eyebrow, like a challenge. But this was hardly a joke, and they both knew it.

“_Fine. _”

She scooted down between Tobin’s legs, and wiggled her shorts off and underwear down her hips and thighs, before kicking them away, in the vague direction of their perpetual pile of laundry. She sat back on Tobin’s lower abdomen, slowly and ever so slightly rocking her hips as her fingers pushed up the shirt until she could begin to pinch and twist Tobin’s hardened nipples. They were dark pink, and she couldn’t resist leaning down to suck one into her mouth, then the other, relishing in the texture on her tongue, and the taste of Tobin’s skin. Her own two were stiff and rubbing against her t shirt, providing the lightest, torturous sensation that just made her wetter.

Tobin was groaning, caught between biting her lower lip, and trying not to let her eyes completely roll in the back of her head, desperate to keep watching Christen, to keep feeling her, and absorb every moment. A sharp smack on the butt sent an involuntary jerk from Christen, reminding her of the promise to move up, which she did.

Gripping on to the headboard, she settled back just enough to let Tobin breathe, while growing in desperation to feel her wife’s mouth. It finally licked up through her, tongue wiggling up and sinking inside, sucking and tasting. She felt Tobin’s warm hands slide up and over her hips, pulling Christen further down with more ferocity, fully aware that Christen came much easier the second time… and a third.

Those same hands directed her movements, and she noticed as Tobin began to do her usual- a series of licks and sucks that never failed to make her come with shaking thighs and desperate gasps of air. She peered down into Tobin’s face, eyes fixed upwards as her tongue flicked at Christen’s clit, hot and pulsating and _ so close. _ Tobin’s face slid side to side, and Christen had to steady herself, running fingers through Tobin’s silky hair as she came undone again, spasms and sparks flicking up her back, as she cried in a series of “_oh my GOD, _ ” and “_BABY _ ,” and “_ughhh I love you, _” Not especially coherent, but definitely understood. 

Tobin pulled back slightly, removing the direct friction and instead grazing her lips across her wife’s dripping center, rarely happier than in those moments, with Christen’s come all over her face.

Christen held onto the headboard slightly tighter, wary of relaxing her hips down as she continued to revel in the feelings pulsing through her body. Eventually, she swung her leg over, and curled up next to Tobin who was licking her lips and grinning ear to ear. She glanced over and sighed happily.

_ hi, wife _

_ Good morning, love. _


End file.
